NiiSan
by animegirl651
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are destined to fight each other. But Inuyasha doesn't see it that way. He tries to make Sesshomaru accept him as a brother.


___This is my second fanfic. I'm not much of a writer. But it feels good to put my imagination into words :) Enjoy!_

_Nii-San_

It was a full moon night. The half demon was sitting on the edge of a cliff, lost in thought. Unaware that Kagome appeared behind him. "What are you thinking about, Inuyasha?" she asked

Inuyasha, taken by surprise, almost fell from the cliff. He somehow managed to prevent falling and sighed. He glared at Kagome.

"Don't startle me like that! I almost jumped from the cliff!" Inuyasha complained.

"Oh, sorry." Kagome apologized. "Anyways what were you thinking about?" She added.

"Nothin'." Inuyasha said. He wanted his thoughts to be private.

"Is it Kikyo?" She asked.

"No." _It was far more important than her, he thought._

"Something up?" She asked.

"No, why you ask?"

"You have been staring into space a lot lately. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and I have been really worried about you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gave a startled look. "I have?"

"Yes. Are you worried about something?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Inuyasha absentmindedly ran his fingers on the Tetsusaiga sheath.

"That doesn't quite answer my question."

"Look, I ain't worried about anything. Your concern is trivial."

"I guess Kikyo's death really affected you."

"Did you hear what I just said? Pfft, why even try convincing you?" Inuyasha got up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"Nowhere. I'm just taking a stroll." Inuyasha answered.

Actually, he wasn't only going to take a stroll. He was going to see a certain demon. It was near dawn and soon Inuyasha will turn into his demon form.

_I'll go and wait in the cave until I go back to my demon form, he thought._

Inuyasha felt a presence behind him. This was bad. He can't fight in his human form. He turned to see the figure behind him. Inuyasha's eyes became wide with shock. He recognized this figure. It was Sesshomaru. He hadn't been expecting him.

"I see you're in your human form." The demon said. It was the first time Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha in his human form. Inuyasha felt a bit embarrassed. He looked around. There was no sign of Rin or Jaken.

Inuyasha was ready to unsheathe his Tetsusaiga. "Are you here to fight?" He asked.

"I won't fight you in your human form. I'm not a coward like you."

Inuyasha pouted. "I'm NOT a coward!"

Sesshomaru ignored him and turned around, ready to leave.

'Don't leave. Not just yet!" Those words came out of Inuyasha's mouth before it was confirmed to.

Sesshomaru, startled, turned to face Inuyasha. Inuyasha just realized what he said and blushed a bit.

"I…I came to see you, Sesshomaru." He admitted.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows went up. "What do you want?"

"Sesshomaru, I-" Inuyasha was unable to finish his sentence.

"Well?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do we really have to fight like this? I mean, we are brothers aren't we?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what's the use in fighting like this? You are my only kin. Sesshomaru, let's stop fighting and accept each other."

"That can never happen. Inuyasha, we were born to fight each other. I despise you. You wielding the Tetsusaiga angers me. And it even more angers me to know that you are father's son."

"Is this about my Tetsusaiga?"

"No, this is about you not worthy of having father's blood."

Sesshomaru turned his back to Inuyasha. At that moment the wind blew. The wind blew Inuyasha's hair.

Sesshomaru twitched his nose in disgust. "The scent of a mortal. It's even more unpleasant than your half demon scent."

What Sesshomaru told was like a slap on the face, a punch on the gut to Inuyasha. All of a sudden his head felt heavy. His vision became blurry. The world was dimming around him. He passed out with a small thud on the ground.

Inuyasha's felt as if he was sleeping on a pillow. _Funny,_ _the rock hard ground isn't supposed to feel like a pillow, he thought. _His eyelids twitched. He opened his eyes. The moment he opened them he discovered that his head was spinning. His vision was still blurry. His thoughts were also blurry. When he regained his vision a little he saw that Sesshomaru was looking down at him. He realized that he was on Sesshomaru's lap. He gasped and got up from that awkward position. He hid his face with the back of his hand and blushed.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha for a while and then tore his gaze from him. _Oh, this must be a dream. Please don't make me wake up, Inuyasha thought._

"Don't get the wrong idea." Sesshomaru said, still not meeting Inuyasha's gaze.

"Nii-san, I-" Inuyasha was unable to finish his sentence.

"Don't call me that." Sesshomaru snapped.

"So does this mean you accepted me as your brother now?" Inuyasha asked with his hopes up.

"I told you don't get the wrong idea." _Pfft, so much for getting my hopes up, Inuyasha thought._

Sesshomaru got up and started to leave. Inuyasha realized that he was now in his demon form so the sun must be up already.

"Sesshomaru, why did you come here anyway? Wasn't it to fight me? I'm in my demon form."

Sesshomaru left before Inuyasha could get his answer. Inuyasha smiled. He knew that Sesshomaru accepted him. He just couldn't admit it. Well, he isn't good at expressing things. Actually, the real reason to why Inuyasha wanted the Shikon jewel was so he could be a full-fledged demon so Sesshomaru could accept him. He then realized that Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo are waiting for his return. _Oh no! They must be worried about me, he thought. _He then started to leave. He explored tree to tree searching for them. He found them. They were all calling his name.

He landed behind Kagome. "I'm hea."

"Oh, thank goodness! Where were you?" Kagome asked.

"Nowhere." He replied.

"You don't sound convincing." She answered.

"Bah! Just drop it. We have to get the Shikon jewel and destroy Naraku."

"I see, you have turned to your usual self, Inuyasha." She smiled.

"Stop wasting time. And oi! Miroku, Sango, Shippo, c'mere! We need to defeat Naraku once and for all."

"Yes!" They answered.

Inuyasha and the gang then started their journey. He ran his fingers on the Tetsusaiga sheath. _Thank you, nii-san, he thought._

_The End_


End file.
